


Impulse

by rhodrymavelyne



Category: First Wave
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-17 01:22:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11265042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhodrymavelyne/pseuds/rhodrymavelyne
Summary: Cain finds himself strangely drawn to Subject 117. Not a good idea, considering what happened to Joshua.





	Impulse

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in Cain's head during 'Tomorrow'. I'm still confused about Joshua's husk, I'll admit. It looked like Cain had replaced Joshua in the husk during 'The Trial of Joshua Bridges'. Later in 'Gulag' it was suggested that an identical husk had been grown. For Cain? Or maybe for Joshua to punish him?

What was this feeling? To stand close to Subject 117, to breathe him in, to touch him…

“Cain, what is it?” Gia stared at him from behind the safety of her console. It was only to easy to grab her, to lick up salt. To indulge himself in the sensual pleasures which would distract Cain from his attraction to Subject 117. 

Perhaps something was wrong with his husk. Perhaps Joshua Bridges had left a trace of himself behind. Cain would cheerfully fry 117’s brain in this experiment, yet he was distracted by this impulse. 

Had Joshua felt this, too? What had it been like for the acolyte who’d genuinely admired 117? Who’d betrayed the Gua for him?

Cain found he didn’t want to know.


End file.
